colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Genesis
Genesis is the first Engram Link mission that can be accessed from Cardinale Station. Completing this mission will unlock the storyline mission Escape. Mission Selection Engram Link League of Free Worlds A77A76.K Convoy protection duties (at least until we get there!) Engram Link The Engram marks the true path to your destiny Briefing League of Free Worlds A77A76.K Objectives. 1. Stop any Cult attempt to steal the Genesis Device. 2. Aid League capture of the Genesis Device. 3. Cover League Fleetship withdrawal as far as Jumpgate. continue... | This is a League contract to ensure that a Dargothan convoy carrying a unique Device remains on it's scheduled course. We have our own plans for it.| The Cult - notorious xenophobes, and possibly (ironically) subverted by the Sha'Har - are expected to attack this convoy and waylay the Genesis Device. It is vital that the League secure this technology - it's 'nanophagic' composition could well be of vital use against Sha'Har biotech defenses. | The Cult are expected to deploy Cult Medium Fighters to tow away the Genesis Device.| We also expect them to send Cult Small Fighters to give fighter cover.| A League Fleetship is enroute to 'liaise' with the Genesis Device. You are to protect this vessel to the utmost as, in order to avoid radar detection, it's warpdrives have been modified and it is not operating at optimum efficiency. We estimate that the Fleetship will reach rendezvous approximately seven minutes after you arrive, and that a minimum of thirty seconds will be required for it to prepare to leave again.| You should also be aware that owing to its unique composition the Genesis Device does not appear on Radar. A generous 40000 CR will be paid for assisting a successful League liaison with the Genesis Device. Briefing Unit Information Genesis Device Primary Objective Friendly League Fleetship To be Protected Friendly GREEN on Radar Cult Medium Fighters (Cult Interceptor) Must be Stopped Enemy RED on Radar Cult Small Fighters (Cult Fighter) Fast and Deadly Enemy RED on Radar Forces Dargothan Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) (Before League Battlecruiser arrives) *2x Dargothan Fighter *1x Dargothan Cruiser *1x Dargothan Genesis Device League Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) (After League Battlecruiser arrives) *1x League Battlecruiser (Jumps in when 2:30 minutes are left on the timer) Cult Forces *46?x Cult Fighter (Four Cult Fighters jump in at the beginning of the mission; six Cult Fighters jump in when the third Cult Interceptor is destroyed; Six Cult Fighters jump in when 4:30 minutes are left on the timer; another Six Cult Fighters jump in when the last three Cult Interceptors are destroyed; Cult Fighters jump when less than six Cult Fighters are present) *6x Cult Interceptor (One Cult Intercecptor jumps in at the beginning of the mission; two more Cult Interceptors jump in one at a time when a previous Cult Interceptor is destroyed; one Cult Interceptor jumps when 4:30 mintues are left on the timer; two more Cult Interceptors jump in one at a time when a previous Cult Interceptor is destroyed) Dialogue Pre-Mission Cutscene *Valdemar: Diva transferred so we could come up with a plan, but we drew a blank the size of a gas giant. I figured maybe I could sleep and maybe dream, and The General would show up and explain how I could make a play, and avoid shuffling off my mortal coil. Time for bed. *Diva: Dream on buddy. *Valdemar: Maybe. Dargothan Cruiser Shields Depleted *Message: Dargothan Cruiser sustaining heavy damage. Dargothan Cruiser Destroyed *Message: Dargothan Cruiser destroyed. League Battlecruiser Jumps In *Message: League Battlecruiser entering area. League Battlecruiser Acquires Genesis Device *Message: We have the device. Defend us while our drive recharges. League Battlecruiser Jumps Out *Message: Preparing to leave. Thanks for your assistance. *Ally: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day(!) Cult Interceptor Grapples Genesis Device *Message: Be advised, the genesis device has been grappled. Cult Interceptor Jumps Out With Genesis Device *Message: Cult leaving with Genesis Device. Debriefing Success Cutscene *Valdemar: We knew less than zilch. We needed information. Turned out Diva had a little surprise for me. Guh, what is that?! *Diva: It's a League Nanospy. *Valdemar: Cool! Success Debriefing Screen League of Free Worlds A77A76.K A perfectly executed mission. We are grateful for your assistance. 40000 CR have been paid as agreed. Reward: 40000 CR Total Payment: 40000 CR Failure Cutscene *Valdemar: The Red Sun, she was on her way. I could only guess at her purpose, but I feared the worse. There was something about her, something... not right which made me think she was like the devil incarnate with evil on her mind... And me, hmph, well I was out of the game. There's nothing I could do to stop her... Debriefing (Unused) League of Free Worlds A77A76.K That was rather disappointing(!) Rewards *40000 CR (Complete Mission) Trivia Unused data calls this mission 'Help steal 'genesis' device'. Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions